Communications and data service providers have implemented different types of wired and wireless networks including, for example, cellular data networks and wireless local area networks (WLANs). A WLAN may include a wireless access point (WAP), such as a wireless router, that establishes wireless communication with a user's mobile device. Service providers typically geographically locate WAPs in places where a large number of people pass on a given day, such as near restaurants, amusement parks, shopping malls, parks, etc.
Service providers often embed the WAPs within a housing or other physical structure to prevent tampering. This structure, however, can increase the amount of time required to service the WAPs. Service providers may also mount the WAPs in out of the way locations, such as on telephone poles or on telephone wires.
WAPs, like many other types of computer hardware, occasionally experience problems, such as errors. Such problems often require a service technician to physically access and manipulate by hand the WAP to address the problems.
Servicing the WAP often may be a time consuming process due to the difficulty in accessing and servicing the WAP. For instance, the WAP may be located in a housing attached to a telephone pole and would require a crane to lift the technician up to the housing. In high traffic areas, government regulation may limit the times during which the WAPs can be serviced to avoid disrupting pedestrian or automotive traffic. The technician may have to schedule a maintenance window with a governmental entity or other authority prior to beginning service. Delay in servicing, however, increases the amount of degraded performance or downtime of the WAP, which is undesirable.